La noche anterior
by x-TurquoiseMoon-x
Summary: Primera batalla ganada en los Grandes Juegos Magicos! El gremio Fairy Tail tenía que celebrar de alguna forma, pero algunas cosas pasaron. GrayxNatsu y algo de LucyxJuvia


Bueno creo que pude inspirarme para poder escribir otra historia, asi que espero que les agrade

IMPORTANTE:

-pequeños spoilers de lo ultimo subido en la serie de anime  
-Yaoi (Gray x Natsu) y algo de Yuri (Lucy x Juvia)  
-Algo de lemon?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

-Q-que significa todo esto!?- exclamaba Makarov al ver todo el lugar arrasado como si se hablara de un mounstro y su gente tirada durmiendo en cualquier parte.

-Heheh, disfrutaron mucho su primera victoria en los Grandes Juegos Magicos - decía Mirajane mirando a su alrededor

-Pero, que paso aqui!? -respondía el viejo aun sin comprender

-Bebieron mucho alcohol para festejarlo, y vaya que pasaron cosas aquí - decía la de pelos claros sonriendo al recordar la noche anterior.

- Aun así no pueden seguir hasta esta hora durmiendo.. TODOS, DESPIERTEN YA!- dijo la gran Titania alzando su voz de manera que todos se despertaran, algunos más confusos, y otros se despertaban de súbito, pero todos se preguntaban que había pasado.  
Lucy estaba con botellas alrededor y con muy poca ropa y su pelo todo desordenado junto a Wendy y Juvia, Cana se veía normal, Elfman era uno de los mas mareados, Happy y Carla estaban por otra parte sintiendo que todo su pequeño cuerpo les dolía, y entre los demás y ellos, estaban Natsu y Gray encima de una mesa, que cuando despertaron no pudieron evitar lanzar un grito e indicarse entre ellos al ver que habían dormido juntos, y de vestimenta Natsu solo llevaba sus pantalones blancos y Gray su ropa interior.

-TODOS, SILENCIO-dijo la pelirroja haciendo que todos se callaran

-Bien, díganme que paso aquí?-siguió la chica

-Eso es lo que queremos saber! Por que este pervertido amaneció junto a mi!?- se quejaba el dragon slayer apuntando al mago de hielo.

-Qué? Esa debería ser mi pregunta!-respondió violento el señalado y volvió el ruido en todo el gremio.

La pelirroja volvió a alzar la voz para que pudieran callarse y luego Mirajane habló.

-Bueno, creo que yo con Lisanna fuimos las únicas que no bebimos ya que alguien tenía que vigilar

- Entonces?..-dijo Erza

-Pues.. Natsu fue el primero en alegar que festejáramos y Cana había ofrecido que todos bebiéramos. Todos aceptaron,y así de a poco empezaron algunos a emborracharse, Elf-niichan apenas pudo aguantar y de pronto se durmió. Happy y Carla estuvieron bailando casi toda la noche, supongo que por eso se sienten adoloridos. Lucy fue una de la que más bebió y no se separaba de Juvia, que trataba de que Wendy resistiese el alcohol -explicó Lisanna

-Y? que pasó con nosotros?-decia el impaciente Natsu

-Hehe.. ustedes fueron uno de los que hicieron más "show", y todo por Cana -decia riendo Lisanna

~o-Flashback-o~

-Hmm que aburrido es esto.. con todos los que bebo terminan durmiendo o mareándose - pensaba Cana mirando a su alrededor, luego posó sus ojos en ciertos chicos que andaban peleando-heh.. podría ser divertido.

-Hey Natsu, Gray, a que no pueden ganarme en beber- dijo Cana desafiándolos

-Qué? Crees que no podemos?- decia Natsu mientras le tiraba el pelo a Gray

-Vas a ver como te ganamos-decia Gray soltando un brazo de Natsu que estaba mordiendo

-Bien! Comenzemos esto!- dijo Cana entusiasmada

Los tres empezaron a beber de unos barriles gigantes sin detenerse y mirándose entre ellos para ver quien caía primero.  
Ya habian bebido cinco barriles enteros y Natsu comenzaba a sentir nauseas, pero no se detenía. Gray al siguiente barril comenzaba a taparse la boca de tanto beber y Cana seguía de lo más bien riéndose dentro de sí al ver cómo caían esos dos.

-Aghh! no puedo más!-decia apenas el peli rosa que estaba completamente borracho, y tirando el barril al aire se tiro de espaldas en la mesa.

-Heheh.. no soportaste nada cabeza de..ghmp! - Gray de nuevo se tapó la boca sintiendo como el alcohol surtía efecto en él, y sin poder más, cayó junto a Natsu completamente mareado.

-Jajaj, gané, despues de todo, fue un gusto combatir con ustedes chicos - dijo Cana y fue junto Lucy y las demás para charlar un rato

-Nghh.. maldita C-Cana.. hip! -decia el chico de fuego- la próxima vez l-le ganaré hip!.. ya verá

Gray a su lado que parecía en otro mundo lo miró sin ninguna expresión, solo lo veía.

-Q-que miras? hip! t-tengo algo en la cara?-dijo Natsu al darse cuenta que lo estaba observando de hace un buen rato.

-Natsu...-dijo por fin el mayor,que de repente lo abrazó- Te quiero mucho amigo!  
Gray parecía llorar graciosamente mientras lo abrazaba diciéndole que era muy buena persona y puras cosas que sólo un borracho podría decir

-Q-que te pasa Gray!? hip! suéltame!-decía el borracho de Natsu que parecía decirlo por puro molestarlo por que no hacía la menor fuerza para separarlo

Así comenzaron a hacer más escándalo, brindis entre ellos y aveces hacia todo el gremio. Eran el centro de atención ya que aparte hacían unos bailes o paseos muy graciosos. Luego entre uno de sus tantos piropos que se decían, Natsu le pregunta:

-Dime Gray, cuánto me quieres?-mientras lo decía tomaba otro vaso de alcohol

-Cuánto me preguntas?- le respondió el mayor, que luego le tomó una mano y la besó- Tanto que podría tirarte a una cama y hacerte mío.

Algunas de las chicas que miraban comenzaron a sonrojarse y emocionarse un poco

-Noo! eso no lo permitiree!-decia Juvia tratando de separarse de Lucy

-Juvia no me dejes! quédate conmigo!-lloraba Lucy abrazándola fuertemente desde atrás.

-C-chicas no peleen-decia apenas Wendy que parecía estar mirando a otro lado debido a que estaba muy mareada

-Hehe esto se pone interesante- decia Cana mirando al centro de atención

-Gray.. que quieres decir?-le decía el peli rosa sonrojado y aún borracho, que desde siempre no ha entendido ni la más fácil indirecta que podría ser muy directa.

El mayor también borracho, sin decir ninguna palabra se le acercó tomándolo de la barbilla y Natsu al percatarse lo separó, sonrojándose como mirando hacia otro lado le dijo-No Gray, no podemos..

-Porque?- le preguntaba el otro haciendo que el menor lo mirase

-Es que.. los dos somos hombres... y no es lo correcto..-decia entristecido, y Gray insistente le decía con ojos brillosos- No me importa, yo te amo y eso es lo que importa- dicho esto se puso en cuatro patas encima de Natsu, que aunque siguiera con los efectos del alcohol su cara se enrojeció completamente y sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente

-G-gray..e-enserio y-yo..-Gray lo hizo callar con un dedo y acercándose le susurró - No digas más..

El de pelo oscuro se le acercó a su oído izquierdo y lo mordió provocando un leve gemido de su víctima, que además hacía que quienes lo veían estuvieran con un derrame nasal incontrolable

-Jajaj, no puedo esperar a ver qué cara pondrá ese Salamander mañana-pensaba Gajeel quien estaba en una esquina comiendo un buen trozo de metal

-Juvia, estemos juntas por siempre! -declaraba Lucy

-N-no quiero! Alejate de mí!-decia la sonrojada y enojada Juvia

Volviendo a los chicos, Gray luego de morderle su oído, le beso la mejilla, y se le acercó lentamente a su boca y le dio un casto beso que luego empezaron a profundizarlo más, llegando a sacar vapor de sus bocas. Se separaron un poco para tomar aire, y entonces el peli oscuro empezó a abrirle la camiseta al pelirosa y bajó a besarle tiernamente su torso, y el peli rosa completamente avergonzado se tapaba los ojos con su brazo derecho y gimiendo de vez en cuando junto con el nombre de su agresor.

~o-Fin del Flashback-o~

-Oye oye! Espera! -dijo Natsu que estaba rojo hasta las orejas- P-pero no llegamos a hacer.. algo más cierto?

-No, que yo recuerde- decía Mirajane sonrojada al recordarlo

-Nghh..-Natsu se tapaba la cara de vergüenza, y al ver que Gray seguía a su lado, también avergonzado y algo shockeado,se dirigió a él y le dijo- tú maldito nudista! todo es tu culpa! sabía que que eras un pervertido!

-Qué? N-no es mi culpa! Tú-..

-Ehem... aun así..como termino todo destrozado?-interrumpió el viejo mirando a otro lado tratando de evitar un nuevo desastre

-Eso fue porque después Gray llego a un extremo que hizo que Natsu se enfureciera,y comenzaron a pelear nuevamente llegando a involucrar a todos en su pelea-explicaba Lisanna

-G-Gray..-Natsu parecía que quería controlarse pero sus intentos fallaron, y terminó golpeando a Gray

-Aghh! Pero que te pasa!?- alegaba frotándose la mejilla

-N-no vuelvas a tocarme!- terminada la frase salió del lugar

-Oye Natsu!- trató de seguirlo pero fue en vano, salió y ya había desaparecido

Todo el gremio parecía haberse silenciado de pronto

-Mierda ahora que hago!?-se decía a si mismo sintiéndose completamente culpable

-Gray..-se le acerco Lucy-es probable que haya ido a ese río que hay aquí en Crocus.. creo que sería bueno que hablaran

-Lucy.. gracias..-antes de partir se detuvo a preguntarle-y tu que harás con Juvia? P-porque supongo que...

-Eh? E-Eso es un tema aparte- decía sonrojándose y agitando sus manos para que dejara de hablar - estaré bien

Gray ya decidido, partió en busca del dragon slayer.  
Los demás quedaron un momento en silencio, y de a poco siguieron hablando sobre el tema de la noche anterior y viendo quienes iban a ayudar a ordenar el desastre.  
Lucy volvió dirigiéndose a la pequeña dragon slayer quien de curiosa le dijo- Que te dijo Gray que te avergonzaste de repente?

- Ehm bueno.. sobre.. lo de ayer, pero bueno ya pasó, supongo que no hay de que preocuparse

-Pero Lucy.. a ti... te interesa ella cierto?

-Ella? t-te refieres a Juvia?- dijo ruborizándose

La pequeña asintió sonriente y le hizo una seña para que fuese a hablar con ella

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Gray estaba llegando donde Lucy le habia dicho, cuando pudo divisar de lejos una figura con pelo rosado. Debía ser Natsu!

Natsu estaba sentado y parecía estar en un trance muy profundo, no sabía como no se había dado cuenta, pero sentía en el todo el aroma de Gray en él, y también su sabor en su boca, Como lo sabía? Solo pudo pensar que era de él ya que era un sabor refrescante combinado con algo de alcohol, que hacía que Natsu se sonrojara al tocar sus labios.

-Por fin te alcancé- dijo Gray detrás de él, suspirando un poco ya que se había apurado para llegar.

Natsu al escucharlo salió de su trance , posó su mano en sus ojos como para quitarse algo y dijo con una voz algo quebrada- A que viniste?

El otro iba a responderle, pero se quedó mudo al escuchar esa voz, que siempre oía potente y con optimismo, que ahora estaba destrozada y triste-N..natsu...y-yo..-

-Dime.. Gray-le interrumpió el menor con su voz un poco mejor- cuando estas ebrio, expresas lo que sientes o haces cualquier estupidez? por que algunos dicen verdades, y otros sólo lo hacen por el efecto que da el alcohol.

-Pues.. no sé... yo hace tiempo no bebía . y no recuerdo haberme embriagado antes..-dijo Gray, rascándose el pelo, que se sorprendió un poco de que el peli rosa parecía haber pensado mucho sobre lo que pasó en el pequeño rato que estuvo buscándolo.

-Ya veo..-Natsu después de un momento se levantó y Gray creyendo que iba a decirle algo se le acercó, pero en cambio recibió un golpe nuevamente

-Aghh deja de pegarme, no vez que duele?-respondió dandole una fuerte patada, y comenzaron una nueva pelea

-Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? Está bien después de todo, pero creo que estas exagerando!-le decia el peli oscuro esquivando sus golpes

-Estoy enojado porque de todas las personas tuviste que ser tú, maldito!- al terminar de decir eso perdieron el equilibrio entre sus tantos golpes, y Natsu termino arriba de Gray

-Q-que quieres decir?-dijo el mayor después de tomar algo de aire

-Lo que digo es que..!.-abría la boca pero parecía no podía terminar la frase, y al percatarse se sonrojó entero y trató de golpear al nudista, pero éste le tomo el puño y le dijo - Natsu.. yo nunca haría ni diría alguna mentira, y menos hacia tí, que eres tan honesto con todos y siempre ayudando a todos, estoy seguro de lo que hice.. tal vez.. es.. lo que siento - dijo Gray ruborizándose al escuchar lo que él mismo había dicho.

-Es mentira!-respondió tan bajo como un susurro, y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, Gray posó su mano en una mejilla de Natsu, y levantándose un poco, le besó su frente- crees realmente que es mentira? que yo caería tan bajo como para hacer eso?-Natsu tratando de que no lo viese respondió:

-N-no.. es que.. tú.. me haces.. sentir..diferente... c-creo. E-es sólo que trataba de ignorar...esas emociones, pero.. creí que te estabas burlando de mí, y que te habías dado cuenta de..eso

-...De que?-le respondió el mayor suponiendo lo que tal vez diría después

-Q-que..ttu..mmeggstass-dijo apretando sus dientes

-Que cosa?

-Quettumegss...tas-le dijo tratando de ser mas claro

-No te entiendo!

-M-mme..

-Natsu!

-Que tú me gustas Gray!- grito porfin, y al darse cuenta cerró sus ojos y se tapó la boca avergonzado de lo que dijo, pero luego sintió que la mano del mago de hielo tomaba la suya y la separaba de su boca, para luego sustituirla por su propia boca, dándole un tierno beso, que duró algunos segundos, que para ellos parecían más que minutos.

-Natsu, creo que te amo-le dijo el peli oscuro con sus mejillas algo rosadas, y sonriendo un poco

-A que te refieres?

Gray llevó una de las manos del dragon slayer a su pecho .Pudo sentir unos rápidos y fuertes latidos del corazón del mago de hielo, que provocaron que el inocente Natsu se sintiera más feliz que nunca, y Gray abrazándolo le dijo- puedes corresponder mis sentimientos?

-T-tonto!.. c-claro que sí..-dijo Natsu ruborizado y respondiendo el abrazo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

De vuelta en el gremio, la mayoría estaba ordenando el lugar, con muy pocas ganas pero lo hacían. De pronto las puertas se abrieron y vieron entrar a Natsu y Gray, que se veían mucho más tranquilos que cuando habían salido. Makarov al verlos dijo- chicos! pudieron resolver las cosas?- los dos sólo asintieron y el viejo prosiguió-Me alegra! porque necesitamos ayuda aquí, y debemos apurarnos ya que va a comenzar la siguiente batalla.

-Qué? Aghh no quiero!- se quejaba el pelirosa

-Vamos Natsu, quieres que te ayude?-le preguntó el mayor

-Puedo hacerlo yo solo! no necesito tu ayuda! -dicho esto fue en busca de una escoba y empezó a barrer bruscamente levantando todo el polvo. Gray simplemente se reía y se sentía feliz de estar con ese pequeño idiota que tanto quiere.

-Oye...Lucy y Juvia están.. de la mano?-dijo Natsu quien se había distraído por un momento

-Bueno.. creo que Lucy también dejo en claro lo que siente-dijo Gray, que veía como Lucy trataba de que Juvia le sonriese

Natsu sin comprender sólo siguió barriendo cuando de repente alguien entró y dijo- Ya va a comenzar la batalla!

Todos comenzaron a botar los instrumentos de limpieza y otras cosas ,corriendo felices a ver que tipo de pelea sería

-OIGAN! NO DEJEN ESTE LUGAR ASÍ, DEBEN LIMPIAR TODO EN ESTE INSTANTE! VUELVAN!-gritaba Makarov siguiendo a la multitud que parecía ignorarle por completo

**FIN**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

wow creo que habian partes que no me esperaba, como el pequeño yuri que puse, pero bueno las escenas solo se me venian a la mente y tuve que ponerlas, espero que les haya gustado y que todos empiezen muy bien este 2013

adieu~


End file.
